Daniel
Daniel 'is a minor character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead HGRP Edition. He joins a group of Orlando survivors during the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Daniel was a carpenter before the outbreak. Daniel was getting money from Mrs. Guag when the outbreak happened. Post-Apocalpyse As the outbreak began, Daniel was collecting money for a carpentry job. When Marcus answered the door, Daniel asked for his mother. Marcus told Daniel she went to the bank, though moments later Mrs. Guag turned up behind the two. After the zombified Guag attempted to bite her own son, Daniel killed her with his carpentry hammer, saving Marcus from being bitten. After seeing a much larger horde of walkers, Daniel and Marcus sprinted to his truck, where they drove out of Orlando and on to Interstate 75. While driving on I-75, Daniel encountered a road block. He also found a large group of survivors also from Orlando, in which he joined. Later that day, a native american woman named Cheyenne attempted to steal from Daniel, but he caught the girl in the act, dragging her to be executed. As he was about to shoot Cheyenne, Trix told him off, saying it wasn't the right thing to do in front of Reagan. Daniel thought Trix's reasoning was stupid, as he angrily left, blaming Trix if any supplies were to go missing. That night, a larger figure attacks and disarms Greg, who was on night watch. After firing several rounds into the sky and alerting a nearby zombie horde, Daniel joins his fellow survivors in an attempt to fight the infected off. When Maurice orders the group to retreat and climb over the roadblock, Daniel does so. As he climbs though, Daniel notices Cheyenne below him. Knowing that one of them had to die for the other to live, Daniel shoved Cheyenne to the walkers, insulting her as she died. Daniel then managed to climb over the roadblock, landing safely on the other side. After the remaining survivors group up and prepare to leave, Daniel notices Jen's bite mark on her arm. He doesn't hesitate to pull his gun out and attempt to execute her, but before he can shoot her, Trix fires her gun, putting a bullet through Daniel's head. Death Killed By *Trix ''(Alive) After attempting to kill and infected Jen to prevent reanimation, Trix, who was fed up with Daniel, shoots him before he can kill Jen. Killed Victims *Mrs. Guag (Zombified) *Cheyenne (Directly Caused) *Numerous counts of walkers. Personality Daniel was shown to be a regular, hardworking man. He soon became a little more violent after killing a zombified Mrs. Guag, not hesitating to try and kill an alive human for attempting to steal from him. His bloodthirst was at it's peak when he didn't hesitate to get Cheyenne killed to escape, nor when he was all for shooting Jen immediately. Appearance Daniel was a man in his mid thirties, with wavy brown hair and grey eyes. He was taller in height at 6'1" and weighed a good 200 pounds. Abilities *'''Fighting: Daniel was shown to be a tough fighter, as he dispatched of a walker rather easily with a hammer. He also was able to wrangle Cheyenne, a quick and agile girl, to the ground with relative ease. Weapons and Items *'Carpentry Hammer': Daniel has a carpentry hammer on his belt at all times, using it to construct things out of wood. He also used it as a weapon to kill a zombified Mrs. Guag. *'Colt M1911': Daniel acquired his first firearm from Trix, who brought along several from a firing range. He was about to use it to kill Cheyenne, but was talked down by Trix in an effort to not traumatize Reagan. Daniel used this gun up until his death, when it was taken by Luke. Relationships Marcus Guag Despite killing a zombified Mrs. Guag, Daniel had a positive relationship with Marcus. He respected Marcus' resourceful nature and his ability to use a firearm efficiently. Mrs. Guag It's unknown what kind of relationship Mrs. Guag and Daniel had, though it was good enough that Mrs. Guag respected him to pay the money she owed Daniel. Trix Daniel had a negative relationship with Trix, thinking her reasons for sparing Cheyenne were stupid and unreasonable. Cheyenne Daniel had a hateful relationship with Cheyenne, wanting to kill her as soon as the two met. He also disrespected her by calling her "feisty". Trivia Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Males Category:Survivors Category:Deceased Category:Deaths by Firearms